onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 814 Prediction
Been a while since there's been a prediction, so let's get this rolling. Title: Going Off to Meet Nekomamushi From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 8: Drum Island We return to the present, with the Straw Hats riding with Wanda and Carrot on Zou. Franky: A marriage into a Yonko's family? Where did Sanji come from? Usopp: Wait, Brook...you said that Sanji probably wouldn't be coming back...but he promised to return! Brook: He's going to Big Mom! There's no way for him to escape from someone of her caliber...until it's too late... Zoro: Curly Brows can handle himself. Luffy: Yeah! Let's check on the cat guy, then find the ninj- Luffy's crewmates turn to him in anger and beat him up before he can finish. However, Wanda and Carrot heard it as well. Wanda: Did you say- Brook: He said injured! As in, we want to treat all the other injured minks! Wanda nods, but looks forward grimly. Wanda: Something feels strange. Could our saviors...be hiding something? The Straw Hats and minks continue their ride through the forest, when they suddenly hear a rustling. Usopp: Gyyyaaa! Are we being hunted? Wanda: It's just the Guardians. Everything's fine! I'm taking them to see Nekomamushi! However, the rustling moves closer, making all the Straw Hats tense. Suddenly, Pekoms leaps out, his torso covered in bandages. Pekoms: There you guys are-gao! And the rest of you are here too! Wanda: Are you sure you're well enough to be up, Pekoms? Pekoms: Of course I am! I have a favor to ask of our saviors. Usopp: Gahhh! That's the talking lion from the Big Mom Pirates! What do you want with us? Chopper: It's all right, Usopp! He's a mink too, and he's friendly. His crewmate betrayed him and abandoned him here! Zoro: What do you want? Pekoms: What your reindeer friend says is correct...I was backstabbed by that insolent Supernova Bege and left for dead! Now I need to return to Mama...who also has one of your crewmembers, if the mission went as planned. I'll take you to the tea party if you allow me on your ship...please! I beg of you! Pekoms begins sobbing and falls to his knees. Usopp: I don't like this...it's too suspicious! Luffy: Of course we'll take you! Usopp facefaults. Pekoms: Thank you so much, gao~. When you're ready to head out, I will be there. But make haste: Mama's tea party is only a week away! If Black Leg is married, you will forever be bound to Mama! Franky: That's very worrying... Wanda: We're here. The group has reached the whale tree, the center of the whale forest. There is a large hole in the front, leading to Nekomamushi's quarters. Wanda, Carrot, the Straw Hats, and Pekoms head to it, facing the guards Pedro and the black cat. Wanda: We've come to give treatment to Master Nekomamushi. Pedro nods and lets them proceed. Usopp: Fwuuuuu! It stinks in here! Nekomamushi: Who goes there? Chopper: I'm here to check on you, Master Nekomamushi. Nekomamushi: Good, good...could you remove my bandages? I'm having trouble moving around. Chopper: They're there so you don't move around! As Chopper fusses with Nekomamushi, Nami speaks with Wanda. Nami: Why did you say you were glad the moon wasn't out? Wanda: It's...not really something we share with outsiders, but I trust you enough to tell you. When the full moon comes out, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi...well, it's even worse now that they're seriously injured... Suddenly, the clouds move, allowing the full moon to shine onto Zou. Its light shines through the whale's blowhole, illuminating Nekomamushi's lair. His eyes open wide, and glaze over. Wanda: Oh no! This can't happen now! Nekomamushi rises. Chopper shouts at him, but Nekomamushi pays him no mind. Nekomamushi: Innnuuuaarrassshiiiii...you will meet your end toniiigghht!!! Category:Blog posts